


Nearly Red-Handed

by al_fletcher



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/al_fletcher
Summary: Samantha Traynor pounds Ashley with a strap-on. That's about it.





	Nearly Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Minifill for the kink meme (https://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5736.html?thread=24905576#t24905576):
> 
> "Okay, I want Specialist Samantha Traynor and Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams getting it on. With a strap-on. With Sam on top. Drilling Ash.
> 
> BONUS POINTS FOR:  
> +Ash discovers Sam's collection of Quarian Bondage Porn by accident.  
> +They're doing this in that lounge Ash is always hanging out in and she's super nervous someone will walk in on them. *FemShep*  
> +Someone *FemShep* walks in on them and it gets incredibly awkward at the end.
> 
> The scenario as to how and why they're doing this is up to the author, but what I want to see is Sam pounding into Ash with a strap-on. Everything else is up to you A!A."

"Oh my god..." Ashley murmured, "...coming!"  
  
Samantha purred, "Well...I'm not going to stop any time..."  
  
Ashley's eyes widened. "No...the door!"  
  
"Oh, god!" Traynor blurted as she followed Ashley's gaze.  
  
True enough, there were soft footsteps swiftly approaching the other side of the lounge door. In record time, the strap-on was discarded and thrown into some distant corner of the room, and the two piles of clothes were swiftly sorted through and re-worn. Just seconds before the door slid open, the two women were fully dressed, although a thin sheen of perspiration remained on their skin, and nothing could hide the blush on their faces nor their hoarse breaths, or the musk of sex pervading the entire room.  
  
That didn't stop them from trying as Shepard walked in, taking in the sight.  
  
"Is there something I should know here?"  
  
Samantha spoke up first. "Nope!"  
  
"Not at all!" chimed Ashley.  
  
Quizzically raising an eyebrow, the Commander headed to the bar, preparing to fix drinks.   
  
"Anything I can get for you ladies?"  
  
Ashley quickly said, "No!"  
  
"We're fine!" finished Traynor.  
  
"Oookay, then. Anyway, I've managed to peel Garrus away from the main battery for a while, and we wouldn't mind mind a little..."  
  
"Gotcha, Commander."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
With that, the two of them stumbled as quickly as they could from the lounge. Still puzzled, Shepard gingerly placed the two glasses - a recent vintage of wine and some dextro liqueur - on the low table. It was only as she sat down, waiting for her appointment, that she felt her foot brush against _something_...


End file.
